In many analog switching applications, output load, frequency, and regulation conditions can vary dramatically within a given application. Such applications can include direct current (DC)/DC switching converters, and switching analog to digital converters (ADC) for example. With such applications and others, there is often a need for many orders of magnitude of load current variation and associated signal bandwidth operating over a wide range of frequencies to support such variation. However, most analog circuits cannot operate over more than a couple orders of magnitude variation without changing circuit topologies to accommodate load/bandwidth conditions. For example, some attempts at providing large load and signal bandwidth include dynamic switching between different circuit topologies for low-power and high-power operating modes operating at different frequencies depending on mode. These topologies, however, increase circuit complexity, and yield variation in performance (e.g., offset, noise) between modes.